History of Magic
History of Magic is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This class is a study of magical history. This is one of the subjects where the use of magic practically isn't necessary. History of Magic is taught from the first year to the fifth, and is completed with an O.W.L. exam with only a written section. The professor of this subject, Cuthbert Binns, taught at Hogwarts for many years before his death, and even after his death he continued teaching at hogwarts as a ghost. Class information The lesson plan usually consists of lectures on the 'History of Wizards and the Magical World' (in which goblin rebellions appear most memorably). This class is similar to the study of History in the Muggle World, as particular emphasis is placed upon remembering dates, names and events. The class is currently taught by the ghost of Professor Cuthbert Binns. According to Hogwarts folklore, Professor Binns has failed to notice that he is dead: he simply got up from his chair in the staff-room one morning and left his body behind. As Professor Binns was very old at the time of his death, he's very set in his ways and students find him difficult to relate to. Binns' lessons consist of him reciting (or "droning", as many would put it) lectures to his students. He doesn't seem to mind (or notice) that the class rarely pays attention or even sleeps through his class (with the exception of Hermione Granger, who alone "seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns' voice"). Ron Weasley and Harry Potter both find History of Magic terribly boring, and only manage to pass the class by borrowing Hermione's notes. When Hermione ventures a question, Professor Binns does not even remember her name, calling her "Miss Grant," even though she is the only person in his class that pays attention. Professor Binns is also very dismissive of the Chamber of Secrets when he responds to Hermione's question about it, calling it "Legend" and maintaining that he teaches "Fact". During class, Binns sometimes falls asleep and students play games and practise games. Peeves and other Hogwarts Ghosts sometimes come in and lecture the class. Location and time Classrooms History of Magic classes take place in Class 72 on the third-floor and Classroom 4F on the first-floor. Classroom 4F was filled the room with books on history, with a Draconifors spellbook locked in a side-room, protected with minor magical defences. Lesson times Curriculum First year *Gargoyle Strike of 1911 *Soap Blizzard of 1378 *Werewolf Code of Conduct *Emeric the Evil *Elfric the Eager Second year *Medieval Assembly of European Wizards *International Warlock Convention of 1289 Third year *Witch Hunts Fourth year *Goblin Rebellions *Giant Wars Fifth year *Giant Wars Known professors *Cuthbert Binns Required textbook A history of magic-pottermore.png|''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot Grades Known O.W.L.s DH promo headshot Bill Weasley.jpg|Bill Weasley Hermione-Granger-harry-potter-18062501-968-1280.jpg|Hermione Granger Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley Bagshot profile.jpg|Bathilda Bagshot † (possibly) PottermoreBinns.png|Cuthbert Binns † Behind the scenes *As Binns became a ghost, he can no longer move beyond the veil, and will remain earthbound for all eternity. This means that unless he resigned or was sacked, he would be the History of Magic teacher forever. This is probably the reason that the school has not sacked him thus far, despite his dreadful teaching technique. Although it could be that sometime after the Second Wizarding War that a more engaging teacher took over from Binns, as it was crucial and neccessary for more students to make the subject far more interesting and to increase the chance for students to at least achieve a passing grade on their O.W.L. exam. *No student is known to have continued at N.E.W.T. level in this subject and so it is unknown exactly what the curriculum would be at this level. Hermione received an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. and thus would have been automatically cleared to continue the subject, but she chose not to continue studying it, despite seeming to have somewhat of an aptitude for it. It could be that this was because of the maximum number of N.E.W.T. classes a student could take, or because the subject only has an O.W.L. exam. It is also unknown if any careers in the Wizarding world specifically require the study of this subject. When she, Harry and Ron were studying Careers Advice, neither an O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. in History of Magic was mentioned as a specific requirement for any of the careers they studied. Although it could be a recommendation for jobs like Curse-Breaker, which require knowledge of several ancient locations, periods and ways of using magic. *Ancient Studies may be a specific specialised branch of this subject, which is only taught about in N.E.W.T.-level classes. Maybe also partially in Study of Ancient Runes. *It could be that the extended theory and history of Alchemy is, at least partially, taught in this class. *Aside from a brief mention in , Professor Binns and the class are omitted from the film series. However, History of Magic is seen in some of the early video games, and Binns is included in the LEGO video games. *In Hogwarts Mystery, if players take Jacob's sibling to the O.W.L. through an optional side quest, they will definitely gain at least an A, even if they fail to answer every question. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Geschichte der Zauberei es:Historia de la Magia fi:Taikuuden historia fr:Histoire de la magie it:Storia della Magia nl:Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst pl:Historia magii ru:История магии uk:Історія магії Category:History Category:Hogwarts subjects